


Am I Interrupting Something?

by Fairfaxleasee



Series: Fenris/Cassia [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairfaxleasee/pseuds/Fairfaxleasee
Summary: Cassia Hawke is very surprised by how Fenris has decided to pass the time while she was at the Viscount's Keep.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: Fenris/Cassia [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Am I Interrupting Something?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me on tumblr at fairfaxleasee.tumblr.com
> 
> Based on a Headcannon du Jour by @jacklyn-flynn (and inspired by a Patreon reward from @ashelle-art)
> 
> Thanks to @blondetexan and @xqueen0fhellx for betaing

Cassia Hawke trudged up the stairs of her estate. She’d had to waste yet another day fighting with that pathetic schmuck Bran about the accommodations in what would be her quarters at the Viscount’s Keep in a few months. She’d brought Squall with her that day, and while the mabari and his favorite ball had been extremely successful in assassinating the most aesthetically offensive (and practically useless) pieces of furniture, her dog wasn’t quite the moral support her wolf was. Unfortunately there was no way to make Fenris sending a dresser crashing to shatter on the ground look like an accident (or at least no way she’d thought of so far).

“Fenris, are you in the bedroom?” she called ahead of her. It was a bit strange, Fenris usually came out to meet her when he heard the door open. The few times he hadn’t she’d found him reading in the sitting room (or living room, or whatever it was called - she had no idea, big room with the fireplace and couch on the first floor) but she’d checked there before summoning the energy to schlep up the stairs. She couldn’t hear him, but she had been gone longer than she’d thought (it had taken three tries for Squall to crack the entirely unacceptable bed in half and she had to wait a deniable amount of time between her throws at the thing).

_ Oh well, if he's not in there, I'll just pass out on the bed until he gets back. _

He’d probably just gone out to get dinner or look for something in his old manor. She reached the door and turned the knob to open it.

Her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her: Fenris, laying on their bed, naked, stroking himself, panting but otherwise silent.

The sound of the door opening must have gotten his attention, because she was still working on processing what she'd interrupted when his eyes snapped to the door. “Cass!” he let himself go and shifted on the mattress to lean against the headboard. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”

Cass’ first thought was to retort with an entirely terrible innuendo, ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you coming,’ but decided an apology would be a better tactic than an unforgivable pun. “I’m sorry, I should have knocked first. I didn’t, you’re not usually…” She had no idea how to finish the sentiment. Whenever they were being intimate, he was always so vocal, so much that she used to get concerned about them being overheard - she didn’t even consider that he could be doing anything like what he’d been doing without her hearing him.

She’d been looking in a corner but hazarded a glance in his direction to find him grinning at her. “Yes, well, it’s just not the same without you, Cass. But if you miss hearing me, you’re more than welcome to finish things.”

She nodded and walked over to sit beside him on the bed. This close she could see the glistening beads of precum leaking from the tip of his throbbing cock as the slightly salty scent began to go to her head. She had a passing image of him running his tongue over a canine as she leaned closer to him.

As soon as her fingers grazed his skin, his tattoos flashed and he grabbed a fistful of her hair to keep her still and rubbed his nose against her neck. She could feel the pinpricks of his every heavy breath against her skin as the accompanying guttural growl rang in her ears. She rubbed her thumb in a slow circle around the head of his cock as she twisted her wrist to adjust her hold on his shaft. 

He pulled her hair down to expose more of her neck and the light pressure from his nose was replaced by his moist lips pulling and sucking at her flesh. She wasn’t sure if she heard his next words or felt them, “You have two hands, Cass.” She squeezed down on his cock and rotated her wrist more quickly as she brought her thumb closer to the slit in its head. He huffed his proposition against her skin, “Both hands, Cass. I promise I’ll bite.”

She slid her free hand under his scrotum and massaged his balls. She felt his lips move to smile against her skin before he opened his mouth and pressed his teeth into her neck.

“Mm!” She let out a small mewl of pleasure.

She felt him laugh and he released her, “Heh, Cass… you make…  _ much _ better sounds… than I do.” He let go of her hair and leaned into her as he panted. “Hmm…  _ yes _ , Cass… hurry -  _ finish it _ .”

She gave his balls a last squeeze before letting them go so she could stroke the length of his shaft with one hand, as she pressed the pads of two of the fingers of her other hand, and rubbed them along the head of his cock. She felt him shudder in her hand then the sticky, hot wetness of his cum flow over and beneath her fingers. She kept stroking him for a few seconds to make sure he was completely spent, then let him go.

He took a towel off the bedside table and began wiping them off. He whispered, “See, Cass? It’s just not the same without you.” 


End file.
